Since You've Been Gone
by Yaoi Queen 101
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so, this is an alternate ending to the manga, and I really hope you enjoy it Warnings: rated for heavily implied sexual situations, mentions of depression and self harm, and heavy spoilers for the end of the Pandora Hearts manga. People who have only watched the anime may be confused about this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, not gonna lie there is a couple in here that I don't think anyone ships, but just read it and I will hopefully answer any questions that you may or may not have at the end of the fic. So anyway, please enjoy ^w^**

One hundred years...

At the time it seemed manageable. He thought that he could last. That he counts survive the repeated torture of having the one he truly love ripped from his embrace once again.

One hundred years.

He thought he could take it. He COULD take it.

He just couldn't survive longer than that.

Over a century waiting for his other half to return and heal his wounds. But over time... The wide, gaping gash to his ethereal body. To his soul. It never did heal when the one and only, when his one and only, never returned...

A pen scratched over the surface of paper. Scrawling meaningless reports. Filling in tedious paperwork in the dim light of an oil lamp.

The work and late hours were taking their toll on Gilbert Baskerville. One hand attempting to run the tiredness from his eyes.

Slim, feminine arms slipped down from his shoulders. Grazing his toned chest lightly through his shirt, before settling around his shoulders in a loose embrace.

"Gil..." The young woman spoke, placing a soft warm kiss to his defined jawline. "Come on, you should come to bed... you're obviously tired." She rested her head down onto his shoulder. Her long, baby pink hair fell down past his neck, just barely tickling the underside of his chin.

Closing his eyes, he leaned towards her. The side of his face rested gently on top of her head. He reached up to stroke her hair.

"Okay, Charlotte... I'm coming." She withdrew her arms from around him and walked back over to their shared bed.

Gilbert closed his book of reports and placed it, along with his paperwork, into the second drawer of his desk. He stood up from the wooden chair by his desk and loosened his tie while walking over to the young woman across the room.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he pulled his loose tie over his head and laid it on the small chest of drawers by the bedside. Slipping out of his work shoes, and proceeding to unbutton his dress shirt.

The garment slid off of his shoulders, down his right arm, and was tossed to the side. He would deal with that in the morning. Standing up from the bed again, he moved towards the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Sliding off his trousers and hanging them up for the next day.

Stepping quickly back towards the bed, this time slipping in beside Charlotte. He laid back against the feather pillows, she cuddled in close as he wrapped his arm around her curvy figure.

She felt the rise and fall of his chest. Could hear the soft thud of his always told her that he loved her. That she saved him from his own abyss...

But it was his eyes that stopped her from believing it. He would smile, and laugh... and cry. But his eyes were cold. Unchanging, constantly staring straight past her.

Perhaps to the years before. A happier memory.

But she knew that the one he had ever truly was trapped, and, most likely dead..

Pushing away the troubling thoughts, she reached a hand up towards his face. Making light contact with his jaw, his head turned to face her.

Gently running her soft hand over his jaw, she sat up a little. A little. Just enough to place a soft kiss on his lips. He was unresponsive to the loving gesture.

"You've been thinking about him again... haven't you?" She looked deep into his honey eyes. She stood and walked round to his side of the bed, and straddled his lap.

Like this she was taller than her raven lover, just by a small amount. But it made all the difference.

He looked up at her, magenta stared into honey gold. She moved her hands to his hair. Tangling her fingers in his unruly black curls. Gilbert leaned into her, his forehead leaning on her full bust. She tugged lightly on his hair, making him look up at her.

"I know you loved him... but you can't spend your whole life mourning over him..." Her voice trailed off in favour of kissing him.

She felt an arm wrap around her back, and with a sudden force they both rolled over. Switching their positions...

He propped himself up on the elbow of his right arm. Staring down at her.

Eyes cold. Unchanging.

"I..." He began. "I... have waited for him... and mourned him... and I understand that I can't spend my life like that... I don't need you to tell me."

The corners of his mouth turned up a little. Lighting up his expression. But those eyes... still they lay dead and cold in their sockets.

His open mouth landed on the middle of her throat. Dragging his lips and tongue down to her collar bone, lightly grazing his teeth across her skin.

"But I don't mind... Since I have you." He spoke against the curve of her neck. "I love you.."

The next morning Charlotte awoke to a strong arm around her waist, and a peaceful face on the pillow next to her own. She slipped out of Gilbert's light embrace and sat up slightly. The bedsheets slipped from her figure, uncovering her naked skin.

There was a dull ache in her hips, but that was to be expected. Laying back down and across the sleeping figure of her dearest one. Applying a soft pressure to his lips with her own to wake him.

He quickly responded to her warm, loving gesture, tangling one of his hands into her hair.

'So... "I love you" Huh?' She thought to herself. Trying to hold back tears in her eyes.

'You're a terrible liar...'

 **Okay okay, I realise that some people may be confused, but I have good reasoning to back up the Gilbert x Charlotte. From the way i see it when Oz left, Gilbert devoted himself to the Baskerville family, so naturally Charlotte would be the only woman he was around, there aren't many men in the clan that make any kind of sense to pair with Gil and also he's a very attractive man so it's obvious that he'd catch Charlotte's attention. She was also in love with Glen, but since Leo became the next Glen, I highly doubt she'd go for him, but Gilbert was meant to inherit glens soul, and now that Oz has gone (this fanfiction being set in an alternate reality where Oz never came back and it's been over 100 years, and Gilbert's just trying to move on) and Gilbert has become a lot more emotionally detached (like Glen was after Lacie died) it just adds to the attraction she has for him.**

 **This is going to be a multi chapter fanfiction, and will become more about ozbert, so please review and tell me what you think of the new sorry**

 **Bye! ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

The figure of a young woman bent across and over the edge of the large bed. Picking up her corset from the floor. Her hips ached a little after the previous nights activities.

"What's the rush?" A smooth, masculine voice coming from across the bed. A strong arm wrapped around her stomach. Pulling her back. She allowed herself to be pulled back towards him.

"Don't look," She said with an undertone of annoying "I'm barely dressed..." He chuckled lightly.

"You're being modest after what you did last night?" He pressed his lips to the back of her shoulder, and held her close to his chest.

"Hey... You were saying his name again, when we were... you know..." She mumbled out.

'Just like you do every time...'

He moved to rest his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled in to her neck.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." He pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss to her slender neck. "Sometimes... sometimes everything just gets so overwhelming... and I just miss him so much... but I have you now."

'You just LOVE him so much...'

Him being so affectionate tore down her defences and ripped up a part of herself along with it. It still hurt. Even if the way he used her numbed her to most of the emotional abuse she suffered because of him. She was always just a toy for him to play with whenever he needed physical comfort.

"And, Lottie... you know I love you."

'No. You never did. You never will.' She reached up and tangled her fingers into his black hair.

"Yeah... I know you do." She muttered. He always knows how to break her down. How to destroy her defence against him. He just knew how to get right under her skin...

A sharp knock at the door.

"Just ignore it." He whispered against her ear. Hand continuing to trail across her body...

"Gilbert!" The voice of a young boy came from behind the door. "This is important, please let me in!" More knocks on the door.

He sighed in frustrating and pulled himself away from Charlotte.

"Fine! Come in..."

The door opened to reveal one of Glen's new messengers. Upon opening the door the young boy's eyes immediately went to Charlotte's exposed figure, and a deep flush spread across his face.

"Hey, kid!" Came the older male's voice. "Why are you here?" Gilbert's voice held a certain tone of annoyance at being interrupted by a young boy, who seemed to only have come knocking to stare at his woman.

"G-Glen needs to see you!" The slightly startled boy spoke. "It's urgent! You're the only one he called for." With that the boy made a swift exit, knowing he had already irritated the raven enough for one morning.

Gilbert stood up from the bed and walked towards the wardrobe. Slipping back into the clothes from the previous day, he made his way towards the door.

The raven found his master, Glen, in the courtyard just outside the main building. By now Gilbert could barely contain his irritation at the entire situation.

"With all due respect, what could possibly be so important that I needed to be called so early?" He restrained himself from shouting at his master. For a moment, gold simply stared into calm violet.

"I thought you should be the first to see this." Glen said, and began leading the raven further into the mansion gardens.

"There. I thought you might want to see it..." Gilbert could hear that Glen could barely contain his amusement at the situation. But before he could react, the sight before him made his blood run cold.

 **Yay for cliffhangers! I've been getting a lot of support from you guys and I just wanna say thank you guys! I love you all! And I hope to see more reviews for the new chapter! Love you guy 3**


	3. Chapter 3

He swiftly firmed his head away from he sight in from of him.

"Why did you want me to see this?" The raven strained through his gritted teeth.

"I thought you would have wanted to see them." The smirk in Glen's voice was impossible to ignore.

The many personalities that made up his master's being would usually do sick things for their own amusement. But not this. Never this.

The blood.

"Look at him."

All the cuts and scrapes.

"You'll have to look sooner or later."

The eyes wide in a state of frozen shock.

"You love him, don't you? So you should look at him."

Sea green eyes. Golden bode hair...

Gilbert's head jerked around to rest his eyes on the scene before him.

Oz...

"Is... is he dead?" The taller male asked, dreading the answer.

"No." Was the simple answer he received. "But I did call you here for a reason." Glen turned away from Oz's body to face Gilbert. "I want you to be the one who cares for the boy-"

"Why?" The older male cut in.

"Would you trust anyone else to do it?" Glen asked him. At that Gilbert shut his mouth, accepting his task in silence. "Good. I'll have him brought to one of the guest rooms."

After about an hour of attempting to process the situation, and explaining everything to Charlotte, the raven haired male began making his way towards the guest room where Oz was resting.

When he got inside the room, he immediately noticed that Oz had not had and of his injuries treated and there were medical supplies by the bed.

The older male sighed in frustration and made a move to pick up a cloth to clear some of the blood from his wounds. Dripping a little rubbing alcohol onto the cloth before reaching to dab a scrape on the younger's forehead. Oz's seemingly lifeless figure twitched a little at the contact.

While disinfecting the wound, the older male took the chance to study the boy's features. His eyes drifted from his task to the blondes closed eyes, his long golden eyelashes that swept his cheek as he slept.

He didn't know when it happened, but he had dropped the cloth and buried his hand in Oz's soft, golden hair. He stared down at the boy's pouty lips. All the memories came rushing back at the sight of them. At the sight of him...

'No' He thought to himself. 'I can't do anything to him while he's unconscious...' The raven tried to finish his task as quickly as possible, but it was almost impossible to ignore that Oz was back. All he wanted to do was hold the blonde, and never let him go again.

Never again...

Never lose him again...

He was pulled from his thoughts by a light cough. He turned his head to see Charlotte standing in the doorway.

"Charlotte..?"

"I came to see how you were doing."She lowered her gaze to Oz's unconscious figure. "I can leave if you want me to..."

"No!" He dropped the soaked rag and turned to face her. "No, you don't have to." She still seemed hesitant to stay, as though she felt like she was intruding on his reunion, and I suppose, in a way, she was.

No words were exchanged. But, in the silence, everything was made clear. They were over, now that he was back.

It's not like she ever thought that he loved her, but over time she had grown attached to him. It was painful. Having her position torn away so easily.

Had she been alone, she may have cried. But if he was not going to show her any emotion, she would do the same for him... but it still hurt. A lot.

The pain left an empty socket... where her heart had been.

'He might still pay attention to you' She thought to herself. 'At least until he wakes up...'

She allowed herself a passing glance at the sleeping boy. Porcelain skin, fair hair... but, most importantly, he was the one who held his affections.

In her more childish years, she would have seen him as a sort of rival. And maybe even tried to steal Gilbert away from him...

But, she could never do that now.

She had become a face lost in the bedsheets of so many men. Who had all systematically ripped away her pride, dignity and any form of self respect she ever had. She gave herself to do many who she had loved. Who she thought loved her.

It's just the same this time around...

Just like it was with him.

 **hey guys! Sorry that i took so long writing the new chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed it, please follow and favourite the story if you like it, please leave me a review, tell me what you think, ask me questions and just enjoy the fic, I hippie I'll talk to you guys again soon, bye**


End file.
